Evil Green Ranger VS Evil White Ranger
by Ace Venom
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the evil Green Ranger collided with the evil White Ranger? Read and find out. Rated PG for violence.


**Disclaimer: **The Power Rangers are the property of Buena Vista Entertainment. Characters, objects, locations and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Author's Notes:** This is how I think it would go down. Enjoy.

Evil Green Ranger VS Evil White Ranger 

Trent Fernandez was busy becoming accustomed to his new lifestyle as the evil White Ranger. Part of him hated having to play second fiddle to the father he despised, but according to many politicians, the ends usually justified the means. The White Ranger realized that such ideas of returning the world to the dinosaur age was pure madness. Trent was more content with the idea of carving out a global empire for himself and ruling in an unparalleled reign of terror.

Trent shoved his hands into his jean pockets as he walked down one of the sidewalks in downtown Reefside, the cool breeze breaking through his hair and causing his white vest to flutter. Relaxation first, battle the Rangers second and plot ascent third. This was the White Ranger's philosophy. Cracking skulls was not something he liked to do while tense.

Unknown to Trent, Tommy Oliver was watching him from the roof of a tall building. But it was not the paleontologist Dr. Thomas Oliver with a military crew cut, but the longhaired clone of Tommy Oliver, the evil Green Ranger. How he had been brought forward through time was a mystery to him. Equally curious was the fact that he was evil again.

But circumstances did not matter to him. He loathed the color white and seeing another White Ranger, especially an evil one, made his skin crawl. Tommy vowed to put an end to Trent's existence.

Using his green-yellow flaming teleportation column, Tommy left the roof of the building to reappear on the street below.

The hair on the back of Trent's neck stood as he turned into an abandoned alley. Something wasn't right. He had developed a special sense after becoming the unwitting recipient of the Dino Gem and could easily recognize energy signatures from the Rangers and his father's minions. The one he sensed was completely out of place, filled with malice very familiar to Trent, but also very foreign at the same time.

"Going somewhere, whitey?" Tommy asked from behind the White Ranger, causing Trent to nearly jump out of his skin.

Trent whirled around. "Dr. Oliver?" he asked, but immediately corrected himself. This version of Tommy was wearing a pair of black jeans, a green flannel shirt with cutoff sleeves and a green bandana. Also cementing the fact that it wasn't Dr. Oliver was the fact that the man standing before him wore his hair in a ponytail.

"Is that what he is now?" the clone asked. His face fixed itself in a cocky grin. "But allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tommy Oliver, the Green Ranger."

"Sounds like you don't like Dr. Oliver," Trent said to the clone, trying to shake his disbelief. He immediately grinned and asked, "Maybe we could team up against the Power Rangers and overthrow Mesagog while we're at it."

Tommy gave his creepy laugh. "That's not going to happen, punk," the Green Ranger told Trent. "I work alone."

"So that's how it's going to be?" questioned Trent, anxious for a good fight. "The Green Ranger versus the White Ranger?"

"Talk about déjà vu," Tommy commented wryly as he reached for his Power Morpher in his back jean pocket. "It's Morphin' time!" In a swift motion, he brought out the device, activating it in front of him with both hands. "Dragonzord!" he summoned, transforming into the Green Dragon Ranger.

Grinning, Trent got his first look at his opponent. The Green Ranger also had a chest shield, but it was a dull gold. Tommy brandished a curved sword with a ruby encrusted hilt menacingly, goading the White Ranger on.

Trent, not being one to disappoint, activated his Dino Gem powers. White light surrounded his form, transforming him into the White Ranger, invigorating him with a tremendous amount of power. He laughed as he felt the buzzing in his brain, still loving the sound of his deepened voice.

Tommy charged at Trent, slashing downward with the Sword of Darkness. The White Ranger brought up the Drago Saber with an impressive amount of force and swiftness, intercepting the Green Ranger's blow with ease. But while he was busy defending himself, Trent didn't notice Tommy pulling out a dagger from his hip holster.

Stabbing with his dagger, Tommy caught Trent completely off guard. Sparks flew from the White Ranger's uniform as he staggered backwards. The Green Ranger rushed again, this time with the intent of delivering a fierce tornado kick to Trent's head.

The White Ranger, back on his guard, dodged by leaning backwards. Then, using his backwards momentum and a burst of power, he leap into the air, connecting his right boot with Tommy's helmet. The Green Ranger growled as he backed away from Trent.

After completely a backwards somersault, Trent, landed on his hands and knees. "You're not such a pushover after all," he commented, the first time he had ever shown any amount of respect for one of his opponents.

Tommy balanced himself by pressing the tip of the Sword of Darkness onto the asphalt of the alley. He raised the Dragon Dagger and replied, "I always like a good challenge, but I don't like it when my enemy holds back."

Underneath his helmet, Trent grinned. He had always held back because he loved to toy with his opponents. But now it seemed that he had finally found a worthy adversary to test the totality of his powers. Standing slowly, he stated, "Then so be it."

Tommy cackled before pressing the Sword of Darkness and the Dragon Dagger together, firing a current of green energy at the White Ranger.

Trent extended his right arm and opened his fist, allowing the energy to collide harmlessly against his palm. After collapsing the energy beam into a tiny ball, he threw it into the air and whacked it back at Tommy with his Drago Saber.

Grunting as the power impacted his sword arm, Tommy stumbled backwards and collapsed onto one knee. The Sword of Darkness fell from his hand and cluttered onto the pavement.

"Pity," the White Ranger chastised. "And I thought you would be a worthy opponent." Using his Drago Saber, he drew a multitude of white energy arrows in the air. "White Dragozord Arrows!" he announced before firing them at Tommy.

The Green Ranger acted quickly and brought the Dragon Dagger to his helmet. Using its ability to function as a flute, he began playing a haunting melody, activating his Gold Dragon Shield on his chest. The arrows bounced harmlessly off his suit as Tommy grabbed his sword and stood, all while continuing to play the Dragon Dagger.

When Trent was done firing his arrows, Tommy yelled, "It's my turn!" Green energy charged the Sword of Darkness before he slammed the tip of the blade into the ground, sending a seismic charge at the White Ranger.

The charge impacted Trent, sending him falling to the ground as Tommy's laughter filled his ears. He had been wrong to underestimate his foe, but he wouldn't do it again. The White Ranger leapt to his feet quickly, trying not to imagine if Tommy would be stunned at his sudden recovery.

Rushing at his foe quickly, Trent resembled a flowing column of white light as he clotheslined his foe with his right arm, sending the Green Ranger flying out of the alley and into the street, where he fell onto a moving vehicle's windshield, crushing the glass.

The young female driver screamed as she watched the Green Ranger fall into the passenger's seat of her car and she slammed on the brakes, causing the taxi cab that was driving behind her to rear end here.

Tommy groaned as he felt the collision, having been through two in less than a minute. He glared at the hysterical teenager and shouted, "Shut up!" Then, the White Ranger opened the passenger door and yanked the Green Ranger out of the car.

"I like causing mayhem when I fight, but this takes it up to a new level," Trent growled before slamming his fist into Tommy's abdomen.

Tommy responded with a head butt to Trent's helmet, causing the White Ranger to release his foe. The Green Ranger then spun around, delivering a powerful kick to Trent's side and forcing the youth to back away.

"I've destroyed much more than cars, newbie!" Tommy returned before cupping his palms together, gathering up green energy into a massive ball. The Green Ranger shot the energy towards the White Ranger, colliding directly with Trent's chest and sending him flying into the coffee house across the street.

The White Ranger impacted against the plexiglass window, causing it to bend so much that he fell inside the coffee house and onto a table, causing it to tip over, sending him and all the glass onto the floor, the shattering of glass and the thudding of Trent's body against the wood floor filling the building. The coffee house patrons that had stayed inside to keep safe were now panicking as the Green Ranger leapt through the broken window.

Tommy grabbed Trent by the neck and lifted his foe off the ground. Trent, having already recovered, wrapped his arms around the Green Ranger and leaned backwards, sending both men to the floor.

"Oh my God!" one male customer yelled as he dove behind the high bar, not wanting to witness any more action.

The Green Ranger broke free from the White Ranger and after rolling on the floor, stood. The White Ranger rose next and rushed at Tommy, slamming him into the high bar and causing the solid oak to buckle and break. Tommy collided with the far wall, causing glass to fall to the ground and hot coffee to be thrown all over the place. Screams from customers and workers behind the bar told him that not all the coffee hit the ground.

"I wasn't aware that we were keeping score," Trent finally replied as he held Tommy against the wall.

Tommy pushed forward with his weight, forcing Trent to step backwards to maintain his hold on the Green Ranger. Using this to his advantage, Tommy slammed his hands against the sides of the White Ranger's helmet.

The surprise move caught Trent completely off guard, earning a roar of pain from the White Ranger. Tommy used this to his advantage, pushing against Trent and sending him falling onto the broken bar. The Green Ranger then reached for his hip holster so he could get his Dragon Dagger, only to find it was no longer there.

"Looking for something, Green Ranger?" Trent asked, producing the Dragon Dagger. The White Ranger stood quickly and placed the dagger to his helmet and began to play the fanfare that would call the Dragonzord.

Tommy tackled Trent, trying to wrestle the Dragon Dagger from his enemy's hand. But the Dragonzord was already summoned.

Water began to bubble in the harbor waters as the Dragonzord rose from its watery tomb. The Godzilla-like machine stretched as most of its body emerged from the water and it let out a mighty roar. For the first time in nearly ten years, it was being called back into service.

Tommy grabbed the Dragon Dagger and wrested it away from Trent. He stood and slammed his foot into the White Ranger's helmet. "That's what you get for stealing!" he screamed before rushing onto the street to regain control of the Dragonzord.

The Green Ranger began to play the Dragon Dagger, asserting his control over his Zord. The Dragonzord walked slowly into downtown, it's powerful, bulky form casting a deadly shadow over Reefside.

Knowing that Trent would never leave him alone, Tommy leapt into the air and landed on the head of the Dragonzord. "The demon you summoned shall bring about your demise, White Ranger!" Tommy announced.

Trent ran outside the coffee house and gazed at the Dragonzord for the first time. He coveted the machine immediately, having the desire to add it to his arsenal.

"Dragonzord, destroy the White Ranger!" Tommy commanded before playing the Dragon Dagger again.

The Dragonzord roared and extended its arms. Its fingers were hollowed out, capable of holding missiles, ten in all. The fingers became loaded and fired a missile volley at the White Ranger, taking out cars and causing an incredible amount of destruction.

Trent screamed as he fell to the ground. The White Ranger looked up at the Dragonzord with anger, hearing Tommy's laughter over the roar of the flames around him. A gas line had apparently been hit and fire was spreading very quickly.

Against all odds, the White Ranger managed to stand. "Wait till you see my Zords!" he announced. "White Dragozord! Stegozord!" he summoned.

The Stegozord ambled through downtown and the White Dragozord soared through the air. The two machines combined to form the Dino Stegozord, an upright standing machine with a spiky tail and a head very similar to the White Ranger's helmet. Trent materialized in the cockpit of the machine.

Tommy leapt into the Dragonzord cockpit, eager to do battle. "I hope your Zords back up your boasting!" he hollered.

The Dino Stegozord rushed at the Dragonzord, punching the Green Ranger's machine with a ferocity unparalleled in the White Ranger's brief history. The Dragonzord fell to the ground, unable to stand and take such a powerful attack.

"Dino Stegozord laser!" Trent bellowed.

The Dino Stegozord's mouth opened, firing a powerful blue-white laser at the Dragonzord. Tommy screamed as the light filled his vision. But another man's screaming filled the cockpit as well.

"Kira Ford!" Dr. Anton Mercer yelled to the sleeping Yellow Ranger, turning his head away from the chalkboard to do so. He never liked it when students slept in his class.

Groggily, Kira lifted her head from her desk. It had all been just a dream, but she still felt sorry for the Green Ranger. "Sorry, Dr. Mercer," she apologized.

"You can say your apologies in detention this afternoon," Anton told her.

Kira resisted the urge to curse. All of a sudden, the Green Ranger's struggle didn't seem nearly as bad as her upcoming ordeal.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you liked it. Please read and review.


End file.
